


Oathkeeper's Awakening

by KeywielderAnima, Warner



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Multiple Pairings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, RikuNami, Sokai, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeywielderAnima/pseuds/KeywielderAnima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warner/pseuds/Warner
Summary: Three months following Xehanort's defeat, Kairi continues to mourn over Sora's death. Finding a piece of her shattered lucky charm, Kairi believes she's discovered a way to bring Sora back. Together with Xion and Namine, a new Keyblade wielder, the three journey to various worlds in search of the missing pieces all while Kairi faces her toughest enemy, herself.





	1. Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to all Kairi fans and all of my friends on the SoKai Discord server. Hope you guys enjoy!

**_Today marks three months since you left us in the world. I can't believe that's how long it's been. To be honest, it feels like it's been longer. The days drag without you. It's like there's an empty piece in the heart that is shared between you, me, and Riku. I look at Riku and he seems to be carrying on just fine, but deep down, I know he's hurting as much as I am. Would it be considered bragging if I argued that I was hurting more than he was?_ ** **_  
_ **

Kairi set down her notebook on the golden white sand of the beach on Destiny Islands and brought her knees to her chest. The wind continued to blow right through her red hair, although it didn't feel as crisp and fresh like it was only months prior. The sky that was once a vibrant blue now look subdued to her. The white fluffy clouds were now grey with no substance to them. Even the ocean wasn't active like it once was. The waves that had once crashed along the shore were now almost nonexistent. It had almost seemed like once he had left her life, all of Destiny Islands felt lifeless.

_**People tell me to move on. People tell me that death is a natural part of life. People tell me that what you did was not in vain and that you are a true hero to be remembered by many. Does ice on a cut ever heal though? Or does it only temporarily reduce the pain? People tell me it wasn't my fault. Then why am I still here? Why am I not in a world of everlasting light and peace? Why are you there? Why are you not here? It's because of me.  
** _

* * *

   
" _Kairi! Where are you? Kairi!" Sora's desperate voice echoed._

" _Sora?"_

_Kairi opened her eyes to see a world that was nothing but blue skies and white clouds, very reminiscent of the skies of Destiny Islands. Her eyes tried to focus on the hands that belonged to her now transparent body. She looked around and saw there was nobody else around. It was strange to her. She wanted to see Sora, but she couldn't feel pain within her. Her mind and soul were at peace._

_"Sora?" She muttered Sora's name as she saw him a far distance away. "Sora!"_

_Sora turned around, a wide smile sprouted on his face as he made eye contact with her. "Kairi!" He cried before sprinting over to her. Kairi smiled and began running towards him, the two met in an embrace that put any other hugs they shared to shame. "You're here! This is real!" Sora cried, tears falling down his face._  
  
_"Sora? What's happening?" Kairi asked, her face buried in Sora's shoulder._  
  
_"I'm...here for you." He tightened the embrace only slightly more. "I wasn't gonna let you be here alone, not for one second."_  
  
_"I'm never alone, as long as you're with me."_  
  
_"And you'll never be alone. Because...I'm always with you, no matter what." He broke the hug and looked deeply into Kairi's eyes. "Promise you won't ever forget that?"_  
  
_Kairi shook her head. "Promise. I'll never forget. Now, let's go home and keep the other promise we made. Let's go home and finally be together."_  
  
_Returning the smile, Sora held out his hand to her. "Yeah, home…"_  
  
_Kairi locked her hand with Sora's as he stuck his Keyblade out and formed a portal of light. The Door to Light, Sora thought to himself as he and Kairi walked into the portal. Both of them shielded their sensitive eyes from the harsh light within. With their eyes completely shut, Sora reached and clung onto Kairi as the sensation of them soaring through the air filled them. Kairi knew this feeling, it felt familiar. It reminded her of her heart was released from Sora's and sent back to her a couple years back when they first lost each other._  
  
_Within a literal flash, Sora and Kairi suddenly found themselves standing in cold water that went up their calves. The sounds of waves crashing, seagulls cawing, the sunset skies, the wind blowing through palm trees, they had finally made it home to Destiny Islands. They had only just been there to spend their last night before the final battle against Xehanort, but now it was real. Kairi looked up at Sora, her eyes filled with relief, gratitude, and passion. She noticed something different about his expression and behavior though. It was like he was happy to be home, but there was another layer of him that was depressed._  
  
_Kairi could see out of the corner of her eye, all of their friends that they had met on their journey were ecstatic to see them both home safely, but Sora simply looked back at her, returning her gaze. Considering how much he valued his friends, Kairi was surprised he wasn't reacting to his friends. It was almost like he was ignoring them, and the only person he wanted to be with right now was her. He gave her a typical reassuring smile and nodded before taking her by the hand and leading her away from the group of friends and towards a most precious spot on the island, the paopu tree, the tree where they last sat together in peace, the tree where they exchanged a promise to keep each other safe, the tree where they would spend their last moments together._  
  
_Looking out towards the sunset, Kairi never felt so relieved to have Sora home and by her side. She half expected Sora to feel the same. Instead, Kairi felt a tear roll down his face and land on her hand. It started to feel like there was nothing holding it for a brief second. She looked over and a saw little specks of light started floating from Sora's body. Her stomach dropped as the saddened expression that Sora shared with her was enough to confirm her worst nightmare was about to come true. Sora did come for her, and he did bring her home, but it wasn't what she thought it was._  
  
_"No…" She muttered, shaking her head._  
  
_Sora sighed, trying to be strong for her. "Kairi, I have to go." He grunted, as if he could feel his energy draining. "The power of waking used up all that I had left in me."_  
  
_"No…"_  
  
_"I'm brought you home, and now, you're safe."_  
  
_Kairi shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't stay home, not without you."_  
  
_"You have to." Sora shut his eyes and placed a hand over his chest. Kairi could feel the same hurt in his heart. "My journey began the day I lost you. That was when I realized that my world isn't complete without you." He smiled as tears fell down his face. "You give me hope, confidence, strength, and you never once doubted me. You are the light that pulls me out of the darkness, and now it's my turn to be your light."_  
  
_"Sora, please…" Kairi held her head low and began sobbing. "I won't let you go!"_  
  
_Sora tilted her face up, wiping the tears away from her face and smiling warmly at her. "Promise me you'll keep laughing and smiling. I'll always be in the wind that blows through your hair, the mist that tickles your face from the ocean, and in smiles and laughs that we'll share together. As long as you keep me alive in your heart and your memories." He leaned forward and kissed Kairi on the forehead before looking away from her._  
  
_It was here that Sora and Kairi experienced their most silent moment. They were about to lose each other, for good. This would be their final moment together. Sora sat still on the tree, his body slowly losing feeling, crying. Kairi attempted to dry her own tears. How did she end up living in a kingdom of thieves? How could she end up in a life where everything was taken from her?_  
  
_"Sora…" Kairi muttered, barely able to say his name without feeling her heart break. "I understand now...why you said 'no' all those times." Sora looked over and saw her tear-stained face staring off into the sunset that cast a warm glow on her face. "It's the same reason why I'm saying 'no' now." He tightened his grip around her hand, desperate to feel her one last time as the two passionately locked their matching eyes. "I love you…" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek._  
  
_Sora shut his eyes and smiled, as if her words touched his heart in a way they never once had. "I'll come back to you, I promise."_  
  
_Not being able to get another word out, Kairi continued to watch Sora up until he was nothing more than many specks of light floating away into the sky. She looked up and watched her beloved float away. She remembered back to the first time she witnessed this after Sora had sacrificed himself to free her heart. The sudden feeling of emptiness flowed through her body as she lost all feeling in her now whole body and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. How could she live with herself knowing he did this for her?_  
 _**  
**_

* * *

**  
** "Kairi!"  
  
Kairi snapped out of her flash back and looked over to where the voice was coming from. She saw Riku walking towards her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants that stopped halfway down his calves. He held a serious expression on his face as he came over and sat next to her.  
  
"What're you up to, Riku?" Kairi finally asked.  
  
"That's what I've come to ask you."  
  
"Just...saying hi to someone we know."  
  
Riku sighed. "You still think about him?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"I do." He leaned back and looked into the sky. "All the time. One day your best friend is by your side fighting for world peace and the next minute he's gone for good. The old saying, 'life is too short' doesn't play around."

"I wish I knew. I feel like I could've prevented this from happening." She said crossing her arms and looked towards the ground.

"Nobody saw this coming. Besides, you sacrificed yourself for him." Riku sat a hand on Kairi's back. "Don't ever look down on yourself for that, okay? Somebody had to be Xehanort's thirteenth key. If you hadn't offered yourself, we would've lost Sora much earlier than we did." He shut his eyes as his arm wrapped all the way around her. "You never told us what really happened. You were so vague when we asked."

Kairi's stomach twisted as the memory of her encounter with Xemnas in The Keyblade Graveyard flashed through her mind. "It was so quick. Before I knew it, Xemnas was dragging me into what appeared to be this dark abyss." She ran her hand up and down her arm as her breathing became heavy. "Then, I saw him. He wanted Sora for his final vessel."

"So you…"

"I had to! I couldn't just sit there and let Sora become a vessel! At least by offering myself, Sora would still have a chance at stopping him and saving everyone."

Riku chuckled. "Some things never change. You and Sora always swore you'd do anything for each other."

Kairi shook her head. "I never would've imagined that it would turn out like this...I feel so worthless. At least you were able to move on like everyone else. I just keep getting stuck in the past."

"You're not worthless. As far as moving on goes, some of us just choose to leave the past behind and move on because it's the easiest way to relieve the pain." He said as he scowled down at the ground. "People like myself."

"Riku…"

Riku sighed and shook his head. "Just...forget I said anything." He looked over and eyed the notebook Kairi was writing in. "You still writing the letters?"  
  
"Yeah...if there's one thing I learned when I was training with Axel and Merlin, it's that I like talking to Sora on paper." She clutched the notebook close to her body. "It's almost like he's here...even though he's not."  
  
A little tune started playing out of nowhere. "Oh!" Riku looked into his pants pocket and pulled out his vibrating Gummiphone. "I wonder who's calling." He tapped the green answer button on the screen and saw a blonde-haired girl's face appear on it. "N-Namine?"  
  
Namine smiled on the other line. "Hello, Riku."  
  
Kairi sighed and shook her head, taking a hint. "Well, I think this is my cue to leave you two alone."  
  
"Wait! Kairi's with you? Let me talk to her!"  
  
"Sure thing." Riku handed the phone to Kairi. "She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey Namine." She greeted with a wave.  
  
Namine giggled and waved back. "How are you doing? I know we haven't really been keeping in touch that much in the months since everyone's returned home, but how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay."  
  
"Good. I miss everyone. I keep telling Riku to bring me to the island."  
  
Kairi smiled. "Well, you're welcome here anytime. Especially whenever you wanna see Riku." She said with a wink, causing Namine to blush. "Here, I'll hand the phone back to Riku so you two can chat. He can use the cheering up."  
  
"Is Riku not okay? He seems okay with me when we talk." Namine asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"He always says he's fine, but deep down, I think he's just as torn up as I am. Sora was like a brother to him." Kairi turned the phone so Namine could see Riku standing at the edge of the ocean looking out towards the horizon. "He's been doing that a lot lately."  
  
Namine sighed. "Maybe I should come visit the islands. Maybe that'll brighten Riku's spirits a little bit."  
  
"Maybe." Kairi watched as Riku turned and began walking back towards her. "He's coming back. I'll let you two talk alone."  
  
"As long as you're okay."  
  
"I'll be fine." She said before handing the phone back to Riku.  
  
Riku held the phone in his hand and began to pace along the beach talking to Namine. Kairi couldn't help but smile at how his mood seemed to lift whenever he and Namine talked on the phone. She never thought Namine would be interested in Riku since she always thought Roxas was the one she was close with. At the end of the day, as long as they both were happy, Kairi was happy for them, especially seeing Namine happy in her new life as her own person only brought her more relief that she wasn't scared or alone. She picked up her notebook and continued writing in it.  
  
_**They seem so awkward when they talk to each other, but it's cute. It reminds me of how you and I would act around each other, especially if Riku teased either one of us about the other. How times have changed, though. You never changed a bit. We both grew up, but you still retained your same cheerful self, and just as I thought, there was nobody your smile couldn't reach. Even when you're not here, I still think about it, because it's the only part of you that can reach me now.**_  
  
"Oh!" Kairi stood up and jogged forward when she noticed a thalassa shell floating in the water along the shoreline. She knelt down and picked up the shell, wiping whatever sand lingered on it. "Looks like another one washed up today. In the same spot too." She looked up and smiled out towards the sun setting horizon that glowed warm colors of orange and yellow. "It's almost like we're meeting at the same exact spot each day."

Clutching the shell into her hand, Kairi turned and began walking towards the large tree, where the opening to hers and Sora's secret place awaited her. She ducked into the dark tunnel that led her into a decent sized musty cave that was decorated with various scribbles that were obviously done by small children. Kairi's eyes caught sight of the opening at the top that emitted a bright ray of sunlight. She smiled, inhaling the cave's earthy scent that always reminded her of his natural scent that would tickle her senses anytime she was close to him.  
  
Kairi looked over to the corner and walked over to the special drawing they had done when they were children. The drawing had definitely changed over the years. It had gone from just being a simple drawing of each other to suddenly becoming physical proof of the oath they had taken on the day they shared the paopu fruit, the day before everything changed for them. No longer could Kairi ever look at this drawing the same. No longer could she think about that day without the weight of guilt resting on her shoulders. To Kairi, this drawing no longer represented a bond. It was physical proof of a broken promise, a promise that she couldn't keep herself and yet, Sora was able to do so.  
  
"Here's another shell." Kairi said as she set the shell in front of the drawing, making the pile of thalassa shells even bigger. "These are supposed to make sure we never get separated." She choked out as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as Kairi leaned herself against the musty wall, bringing her knees up to her chest. She ran her hands up and down her arms as harsh shivers ran through her body.  
  
"Kairi…" Riku said as he walked into the secret place.  
  
Kairi quickly wiped her tears. "Riku, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I didn't want to bother you, but it sounds like you can use a friend." He said taking a seat beside her. "You haven't cried in a while."  
  
"I've been trying not to. It's been so long and I just want to move on, but I can't." She cried as Riku pulled her into his arms. "It isn't fair! Sora didn't deserve this! He saved so many people! Why did it have to be this way?"  
  
"That's….just the harsh reality of life. It isn't fair." Riku answered running his hand up and down Kairi's back. "But...oh, who am I kidding? I can barely get these words out myself."  
  
"Riku…"  
  
"Kairi, I'm tired." He sighed, leaning against the wall. "I've spent the last three months fighting my own sadness and grief. I can't fight anymore." A tear rolled down Riku's cheek. "I have to do what I've done with the darkness, just accept it and control it." He wiped his tear and looked into Kairi's eyes. "But, at the end of the day, Sora's always going to be in our hearts, okay?"  
  
"I just feel so stupid that I'm not over this." Kairi said as she broke the hug and turned away from Riku.  
  
"You're not stupid. Some take longer than others to overcome stages of grief." He patted her on the back. "You'll get there, I promise."  
  
"Sure thing, Riku."  
  
Kairi stood up and walked back out of the secret place leaving a hopeless Riku. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't brighten her spirits. He sighed heavily, leaning against the drawing and staring up in the bright light. Life seemed to be anything but peaceful in his eyes. As long as his best friend was dead and his other best friend was depressed, Riku would never feel at home. His friends were his home. They were the reason he was able to conquer the darkness. He turned and looked at the drawing, smiling at the possibility that one day, everything would be as it should be.

"You'll be back soon, Sora." Riku said brushing his hand against the drawing. "I know you will."


	2. Scattered Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tiniest bit of hope in her heart, Kairi stumbles upon what she believes to be the key to saving Sora. If only everyone had as much faith in her as she did in herself.

**_There are seven stages of grief. If these stages created a staircase, it is the longest I’ve ever climbed. The longer, the more exhausted I’ve become. The more exhausted I am, the less I can focus on life. The less I am able to focus, the harder I am on myself over the little things. Every time I feel like I’ve started to move on, I take a step back, and then I’m back to crying, like right now. I’m only crying because I never dreamed it’d take this long..._ **

“Kairi?”

Kairi’s head flew up from her notebook and nearly collided with the face of her Marine Biology teacher.

“Y-Yes, Ms. Yamada?”

“Would you please answer the question I asked?”

Kairi’s eyes scanned the room full of students that showered her with intense looks. “Uh...could you repeat the question?”

Ms. Yamada sighed, trying to be patient. “The type of relationship in which one partner benefits and the other is not harmed or helped is…”

“Relationship!” She blurted out. “Paopu fruit! Uh...hearts intertwined! Er…sorry.” Kairi started sinking into her seat as students started chuckling.

“Damare!” Ms. Yamada barked at the students, shutting them up. “Kairi, get it together, and focus.”

“Yes, ma’am…”

The bell rang fifteen minutes later dismissing the students to their next period. Kairi scooped up her books and was about to scoot out of the classroom until Ms. Yamada called her over to her desk. She sighed heavily before turning and walking to meet her teacher. It didn’t take a genius to know that Kairi’s academic performance was not her strongest this year.

“Kairi, you didn’t do well on your last test.” Ms. Yamada said as she pulled out a graded test from her folder that had a 66% on it. “What’s been going on? I had you for Chemistry last year and you did so well in that class.”

Kairi didn’t answer. Ms. Yamada wasn’t wrong. She did do a lot better the previous year in all of her classes. Not even knowing what to say, Kairi’s eyes wandered off as she shrugged her shoulders.

“You need to pull it together. I know you’ve had a lot on your plate, but you can’t forget your education. It’s important.”

“I’m sorry.” Kairi apologized as she brushed some hair behind her ear. “I’ll try harder.”

“Please do. You’re very smart.” Ms. Yamada pleaded with sincerity in her eyes.

“Yes ma’am.”

During lunch period, Kairi sat under a tree outdoors and continued with her writing. She had been doing it a lot lately, sitting alone, and it was starting to worry Riku, as well as their other friends that she used to hang out with all the time. The clouds were grey and it looked like it could start raining. Despite that, the extra wind felt great to Kairi, so she stayed outside with the risk of possibly being downpoured on. It was to the point where her mind was so focused on her writing her letters to Sora that she tuned out anyone and everyone that walked past her.

“Hey Kairi!”

Kairi looked up and saw her dear friend, Selphie, come and join her. “Hey, you’re not sitting with the boys?”

Selphie sighed. “Nah, I can’t with them right now. I swear, ever since Tidus had his growth spurt over the summer, he’s gotten the ‘jock’ vibe going and I don’t like it one bit!”

“Wakka and Riku?”

“Wakka’s always been a typical jock, but Riku’s fine. Still the same charming Riku I know!”

Kairi laughed. “Careful Selphie, Riku has a girl now.”

“Right…” Selphie looked over and noticed Kairi writing. “How’re the letters coming along?”

“They’re...fine. But, I keep wondering what’s the point? It’s not like he’s ever going to read these. Not that I would want him to. There’s a lot of repeating in these letters.” Kairi said lowering her head. “A lot of ‘I miss you’, ‘why did it have to be you’, sprinkling in some ‘I’d give anything to just hear your voice one more time’...”

“He never failed to make you smile.”

“I guess that’s what made him so special.” She rested a hand over her heart. “He’s not here in person, but I’ll always wear his smile on my heart.”

Selphie giggled. “Yeah! Always!”

“But…” Kairi held her head low trying to fight her next set of tears that were due to stain her face.

“Aw, Kairi…” She rested a hand on her saddened friend’s shoulder. “Come on, we should start hanging out more. You haven’t been yourself since you and Riku came home and I’m worried about you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kairi sincerely apologized.

“And stop apologizing! You haven’t done anything wrong. You’re hurting, and that’s okay. Take all the time you need, but don’t ever be afraid to turn to your friends. When you’re not strong enough, they’ll make up the difference.”

“Thanks Selphie…”

Selphie nodded. “Hey, we pinky swore when we were five that we were sisters forever! They’re gonna have to drag me down into the abyss before I give up on you!”

“Me too.” Kairi nodded in agreement.

Much to Kairi’s surprise, the rest of the day went rather smoothly. It seemed like ever since she had that talk with Selphie that she started to feel a little better. Maybe that’s what she was missing all along. She may have been close to Riku, but it seemed as if the two of them were sharing the same grief, so being around Selphie, a friend who was always notoriously energetic, gave her a chance to absorb some positive aura from her. Even their music class was different this time around. Instead of Kairi, who played piano, playing without much energy like she had been lately, she was suddenly into it again. What a difference one person can make.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kairi and Selphie opted to have some girl time. It ended up being exactly what both of them needed. It was a night of drinking boba tea, listening to live bands play in town, and Kairi urging Selphie to go talk to a cute guy anytime she saw one. Poor Selphie, she’d always get too nervous to the point of rejection. It also didn’t help either one of them because guys were always hitting on Kairi when she wasn’t interested in anybody else at all, especially now.

Dusk had finally hit and it was time for some much needed relaxation time on the beach. Kairi kicked off her black sandals and dipped her feet into the water. Eyes shut, she inhaled the salty scene as the cold sea tickled at her toes. To Selphie, it looked like Kairi had stepped into a completely different world and was no longer on the island. She couldn’t have been more right. Kairi felt like she had briefly escaped and nothing could bring her back to reality...except for the one thing she never thought she’d find.

Kairi’s daydream ended with the uncomfortable feeling of something sharp brushing against her toe. Her eyes flew open as she winced from the pricking sensation. They darted down, seeking out what it could’ve been. Kairi’s first instinct was maybe a small crab or a seashell with a sharp end to it. The seashell part, she was correct about. What she never guessed, was that it was only part of a seashell. It was a small piece of a very familiar-looking seashell, one that Kairi had a stronger connection with than anyone else on that island.

“Oh my gosh...Selphie…” Kairi knelt down and picked up the small piece of seashell from the water.

Selphie tilted her head to the side. “What is that?”

“It’s a seashell, but…” She fiddled with the shell in her hands, studying the ridged texture and the yellow and lavender colors. “It’s the same color as a thalassa shell, and…” Her fingertips brushed along the cracked edges, causing her to gasp. “And it feels like a broken piece!”

“How do you know?”

Kairi’s breathing became heavier. “Selphie...thalassa shells are the only shells that have this color scheme AND this ridged texture! And they’re very sturdy shells that you usually can’t break!”

“So...you found a piece of a thalassa shell?”

“Not just ANY thalassa shell…”

Kairi shut her eyes, thinking back to the day she was at the Keyblade Graveyard, fighting alongside Sora, against a rampaging Saix. She remembered the shared horrified look between her and Sora, when her lucky charm flew out of his pocket following an attack from a norted Xion, and it was destroyed by one single swing of Saix’s claymore. The impact split the charm into multiple tiny pieces and they seemed to scatter all around. Neither of them knew, nor had the time to think of what could’ve happened to the pieces, thus leaving the fate of one of Kairi’s most prized possessions a mystery.

Selphie gasped. “Kairi, you don’t mean…”

Kairi gasped as she could hear an overwhelming sense of euphoria pass through her chest, where her heart was. It felt like a shock, but not painful. It was almost as if…

**“Kairi!”**

“Sora??” Kairi cried out loud.

“Uh...Kairi? Are you okay?”

“I have to call Riku!!” Kairi exclaimed while pulling out her phone.

After dialing his phone numerous times before finally getting an answer, Kairi finally convinced Riku to come out to the beach, despite how much homework and studying he had to do.

“So, what’s up?” He asked as he jogged up to the girls.

Kairi held out the shell. “Look!”

“Kairi, that’s a piece of shell.”

“No Riku! This is a piece of a thalassa shell! Thalassa shells are sturdy enough that they can’t break on a normal case! My lucky charm was destroyed by Saix in the Keyblade Graveyard and I swear, I felt Sora’s heart reacting to this!” Kairi explained, speaking at a million miles a minute.

Riku’s eyebrow twitched. “Kairi…”

“If his heart is reacting to this piece of thalassa shell, then it could a piece of my lucky charm! And if his heart’s reacting and I can feel it, then he might be alive somewhere!”

Selphie nodded, smiling. “Sounds good to me!”

“.......” Not a word from Riku.

“Well, say something, Riku!” Kairi pleaded as she slightly shook him.

“Okay, you want me to say something? Fine. Kairi, you’re losing it.” He bluntly said before turning back and walking away.

“What? Riku!”

“How can you just stand there and say something stupid like that when you know very well that Sora died giving his life for you??”

Kairi shook her head. “But you die if your heart and body both perish! If I can feel Sora’s heart, then that means it didn’t perish, which means--”

“--I get it. ‘It means he’s alive!’ I get it, Kairi.” Riku snarkily made air quotes.

“What’s with you??”

“Nothing...just forget it.”

“No, seriously, what’s the matter with you, Riku??” Kairi asked, her voice raising. “Don’t you want Sora back??”

“Yes, but--”

“So why won’t you believe me?”

Riku groaned. “Because--Because I don’t want to get my hopes up!” He took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes. “Kairi, I’ve tried. I’ve tried to be a good friend and give you the time you need to heal, but this is getting out of hand.”

“Out of hand? I don’t see how this is out of hand.” Kairi said, feeling offended. “I only said that I think Sora’s alive somewhere.”

“See? That’s your problem! You’re refusing to accept the fact that Sora is gone and he’s never coming back! All you do is sit around and write these letters that you can’t even send to him because he’s never coming back!”

“Well all you do is sit around and say ‘it’s okay’ when really, it’s NOT okay!”

“Look Kairi, I don’t even know why I’m fighting with you over this…” Riku huffed while shaking his head. “I have work to do.”

Kairi growled. “Well, the _real_ Riku I know wouldn’t just give up on Sora like this!”

“I’m not giving up on Sora!” He yelled as he took Kairi by the shoulders and shook her. “I’ve accepted that he’s gone and I’m moving on. It’s time for you to do the same! Quit writing the letters, stop the crying, stop the ‘it’s my fault’ guilt, just stop it! You seriously think Sora would want you miserable like this?” Riku paused, waiting for Kairi’s answer. She didn’t say anything, staring at the ground instead. “All that mattered to him was that you were SAFE and HAPPY.” He choked out. “That is all! Now, instead of living in the past, move on with your life because if you don’t, you’re going to get everyone’s hopes up and let us down _again_!”

Kairi gasped as his last comment sent a painful shock through her body. Tears built up in her eyes as her breathing grew heavier. “I hate you…” She muttered under her breath.

Riku’s jaw hung open as the soft words of pure hurt and anger echoed through his ears. His heart sank as the words he had said prior also repeated in his head. Only a week prior, he was comforting Kairi telling her it wasn’t her fault and now he was suddenly calling her out over what happened? Even Selphie, who had been listening to both of them, was taken back by both of their outbursts toward each other. She watched Kairi take off in tears and run up the beach back towards her house. Riku gasped while reaching out towards her, almost at war with himself whether he should go after her or not. Just as he was about to jog after her, Selphie held out her arm and stopped him. She knew very well that Riku was the last person Kairi was going to want to lay eyes on at the moment.

“Riku? You didn’t mean what you said, right?” Selphie asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Riku sighed, holding his head low. “No...I just...I don’t know anymore.” He turned and started dragging his feet across the sand. “I thought I knew, but I don’t anymore.” His eyes stared down into the water that matched the color of his eyes. “Maybe I never really knew, and it was because of him that I did.”

Selphie sighed as she watched Riku walk back more inland. She had never seen such tension between their group of friends in all the years they were together. It was here that Selphie realized Sora truly was the one who held everyone together. He always saw a brighter side to things and always ended the day with a smile on his face. It had seemed like Sora laid the foundation and now that he was gone, what was left? 

* * *

Later that night, Kairi stood out on the balcony of her room and stared up at the stars. It had become a common thing ever since she and Sora were separated a couple years back. She would always look up into the night sky and anytime there was a shooting star, she’d often wonder if it was Sora returning home with Riku.

**_I had to expect the suffering this would bring. Waiting so long, I started to even hate myself. I’m so frustrated, what else can I do? I want to sleep, every day, clinging on so tight to you that it’s uncool._ **

Kairi took the piece of seashell out of her pouch and held it out in front of her. _I’m not crazy, I know I’m not,_ she thought as she studied the shell more. She reached in and pulled out a normal thalassa shell and compared the two. The broken piece felt identical and was sturdy enough that whatever broke it, it was very powerful. Kairi’s eyes looked into the sky and did a double take as she swore there was a large star that was shaped like a paopu fruit. Her eyebrows furrowed as her focus darted between the shell and the “paopu star”. The same overwhelming shock that hit her earlier at the beach had hit her a second time, and once again, while looking at the seashell piece.

**_“Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you.”_ **Kairi gasped as the voice and words of her grandmother echoed through her mind.

“A light...at the end of the tunnel…” She cradled the shell in her hand before curled it into a fist. “Everytime I’m close...he always slips away from me, but not this time.”

Kairi ran back into her room and began packing little things that she could easily carry with her while traveling. She didn’t bother saying goodbye to her parents, who were just as ignorant to her theory as Riku was. How could she expect anyone to have faith in her when her own family, as well as the one friend who’s like a brother to her, won’t even trust her? She looked up on her wall and caught sight of a drawing she did of her, Sora, and Riku all together when she much younger. Her hand brushed over it as the hand that held the seashell gripped it tighter. _I’ll make things right again, I promise._

With her knapsack packed up, Kairi hurried outside and started climbing down the tree right outside of her balcony. This tree used to be hard for her to climb down because of her (once) lack of upper body strength, but thanks to her Keyblade wielder training, she developed much better physical strength and could even keep up with Riku and Sora a lot better now. Kairi climbed down the tree effortlessly before jogging down the path towards the beach. She stopped in her tracks and took one last look at her home. If her experiences in the Keyblade Graveyard taught her anything, it was that there was always that chance that she may not return home, but she knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi jogged all the way down to the beach. The night sky was pitch black, much like it was the night the island disappeared and was consumed by the darkness. Once she reached the ocean, Kairi summoned her Destiny’s Embrace Keyblade in her hand and got ready to point it forward to open up a path to get out, only for her to freeze at the sound of footsteps sinking into the sand behind her. She held her blade by her side and turned her head to see none other than the one person who had faith in her, Selphie.

Selphie stared at her friend with green eyes that were a mix of fear, sadness, and hope. From behind her back, she held out a homemade pouch filled with snacks. Kairi’s eyes darted between Selphie and the pouch. She took the pouch nodded with a smile. Before she could leave, Selphie took Kairi’s hand and placed a lone thalassa shell. A shell that brought good luck to those who lived on the island, a shell that not only ensured a safe voyage, but kept good friends from being separated. Sora had made a promise to Kairi to come back home safely. Now, it was Kairi’s turn to make a promise to a friend.

Kairi held the seashell close to her heart as tears flooded her eyes. Selphie ran in and hugged her. The two shared a sisterly embrace, a tear running down Selphie’s face. She knew what Kairi had to do, she knew what had to be done, and she knew how stubborn Kairi was when it came to what her heart wanted. Selphie broke the embrace and gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, as if it were a blessing.

Stepping backwards from Selphie, Kairi gripped her Keyblade tightly and pointed it ahead. Her feet dug firmly into the ground, channeling all of the energy her generated from her emotional state into the blade. She exhaled heavily as her hands gripped even tighter around the handle. The more Kairi tried, the more energy she seemed to lose.

After exerting what felt like everything she had in her, a large beam shot out of the tip of the blade and opened a portal. Kairi turned back and waved at Selphie one last time before running into the portal. Little did she know that this portal would send her on the biggest journey of her life, not just for Sora, but for herself.

 


End file.
